As if the Afterlife Can't be Re-Written
by imma dino hear me roar
Summary: *Re-write of As if the Afterlife can't get worse* Returning home from an anime convention, three teens are sent into the Naruto World after a serious car crash. They want to go home, but you can't do much when you're not even a genin, can you? Participating in the Chuunin Exams, they gain new skills, allies, enemies, and love interests.
1. Chapter 1

I missed you guys! I hope I didn't keep you all waiting. I said I was going to re-write the story, it just took me a while. I finished this one chapter and I didn't want it to sit there so I'm uploading it now. If you guys read the original story, welcome back! If you just started, hi, my name is Nat and I'll be your author for this story. Here goes the revision of the first chapter! I don't own any characters except for the OC's, Masashi Kishimoto-sama does. Enjoy the chapter, guys!

* * *

"Are we home yet?"

"We're nowhere near home." I snapped at me shorter-than-me friend.

Hey, I'm Alex. Well, Alexanne Angel Lopez. I have raven black hair which is parted to the left, giving me a bang that covers up my left eye, which are the same colour and I look like an average thirteen year old. Usually, anyway. Today I'm cosplaying as a Sound ninja from Naruto. I had the snake patterned pants on along with some black ninja shoes but I wore a black cloak which was opened to show a black tank top and the rest of my attire.

I was cosplaying today so that my friends and I could do something fun. My shorter-than-me friend, Bryan Rodriguez, found an anime convention in New York that he really wanted to go to. My taller-than-me friend, Stephanie Gutierrez, managed to help him convince me to go with them. I was like the little leader of our group, we're all best friends.

Bryan was pretty short for being a thirteen year old. He has dark, curly brown hair with some of his bangs falling into his eyes, but you could still see his pretty blue eyes. For his cosplay attire, he wore a black sleeved shirt, tanned shorts and blue ninja shoes and had his Otogakure headband around his forehead.

Stephanie was as tall as a student in high school. She has the same type of hair as Bryan, but a lighter shade of brown and she put her hair back in a high ponytail that reaches her mid-back, showing off her hazel eyes. Her cosplay attire consists of a purple shirt just like Sai's but it actually covered her stomach. Her forehead protector was sewn on the sleeve and the same snake patterned pants as I was, along with red sneakers.

All three of us look old enough to pass off as genin, which is what we were aiming for but, honestly, we're terrible at cosplaying. The only thing that made us look like the Otogakure ninja was the snake patterned scarf all three of us wore around our necks.

Right now, we're in a taxi cab, driving back to the airport for the flight to take us back home. We were at an intersection when I decided to take out my iPod and play some music. I started playing some alternative when I noticed that the taxi driver kept on glancing down. I looking down and saw that he was stomping at the brakes, trying to get them to work. We were about to hit a stoplight, so we really needed to brake or else we'll crash.

"…May God pity you children…" The man muttered before opening the driver's door and rolling out, trying to save himself. Our eyes widened in shock as he got up and made it to the side and got down on his knees to start crying. I turned to see what we were going to crash into, but saw that we were turning and heading for the trees that framed the road.

Stephanie was the first one to start screaming, then followed by Bryan. Since I was sitting in between them, I put them behind me and held them tightly. We made contact with something and I felt our bodies bounce against the seats because of the crash. Then the windows broke, and shards of glass started raining inside the cab. The next thing I remembered was my body being sucked out from above my friends. I made contact with something blunt, then I felt lifeless.

I couldn't feel anything at all.

I closed my eyes one last time after seeing a tree with a music note scratched on it.

* * *

So the original story absolutely makes me cringe and it just needs to be re-written. Readers of the original story, you may have noticed that I took out two characters. That okay, because they didn't really play an important part anyway. Okay, so here's what's gonna happen.

I'm already working on two other stories and, as you might have noticed, I'm not the best at having a good schedule for updating. This story will be updated infrequently and by kept as a side story. I will try to work on it as much as I can, however.

Once again, readers of the original story, I hope you enjoy this version instead! New readers, It's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy reading.

Be sure to tell me what you think about the chapters down in the reviews and click that heart button if you haven't done so already. Goodbye, my Creatures of the Night!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Internet! I don't own te Naruto Characters, Masashi Kishimoto-sama owns up. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"…Lex…Alex, wake up. Come on, you gotta wake up." A distorted voice rang through my ears as I began to stir awake. "Wake up, damn it!" The feminine voice was clear in my ears. I fluttered my eyes open to see my taller-than-me friend. When Stephanie saw that I was awake, she smiled then wrapped her arms around me. "Thank God! You're awake! I was starting to actually get worried!"

I weakly chuckled, then gently pushed her away from me. "I'm fine now, Stephanie. Although everything hurts." I cringed as I felt pounding inside of my head then put a hand against my temple to soothe my pain. I was relieved when the pain went away so I was able to look around my surroundings. "Where's Bryan?" I asked, getting slightly worried that I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Huh? Oh, he woke up after I did then left to ask people where we were. There's something weird about this place." She wondered aloud as she starting looking around as well.

We were in some sort of cluttered alley, just in between two building that looked like shops. That's funny, we were at an intersection that was nowhere near any building. And we crashed into trees, not into an alley. Actually, right now I should have some injuries but all I have is a small headache. I looked over at Stephanie and noticed that she only had small cuts and bruises.

"How long was I out?" I asked, Stephanie looking at me and shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I know it's been a few minutes since Bryan left but it took him a while to wake up, too. Who knows how long we've been out."

"Or where we are." I interjected, looking at the sky with my friend. I glanced back down to make sure she really was okay and noticed something odd. "Something's different about you…" I said, and Stephanie looked down at herself then at me.

"You, too, actually. I can't get my finger on it…" She stared at me for a long time before leaning in closer to look at me. Her eyes widened in realization. "Alex…you don't look realistic…Neither do I." She was awestruck as she looked down at the ground. "This concrete, it's almost one solid colour. Realistically, there would be a lot more shading and blending of colours. It's almost like we're in a cartoon."

"Guys!" We were broken out of our thoughts by the last of our trio. Bryan was running to meet us as Stephanie and I stood up from the ground. "No one wants to tell me where we're at! They look at me like I'm crazy! They keep on saying that someone like me should obviously know where I'm at." Brian informed us.

"Well there has to be someone who can tell us. Come on, let's go to the building next door." Stephanie suggested, and we followed her around the corner and in front of the small building.

It was a bakery, and even though the door was closed, the sweet smell of freshly baked good escaped and was practically dancing around my senses. We entered the bakery and were greeted by an elderly man as the cashier and an older teenager who was sweeping around the shop. The teenager whistled when he saw me and Stephanie.

"Woo! You two girls sure are some lookers! Damn, nice pair on the black-haired one, though." He smirked as he addressed me and I glared daggers at him.

"Kage, stop it. Don't be rude to the customers." The elderly man scolded him then turned to us. "How may I help you three?" He gave us a warm smile as Stephanie and Bryan turned to me. I sighed then addressed the elderly man.

"Sir, we'd like to know where we are. We aren't exactly sure about our location." I said professionally, and he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Why, you don't know?"

"Couple of Sound ninjas like ya'selves should know." The boy teased then shut his mouth when the elderly man shot him a look.

"We're in Otogakure, the Village Hidden in the Sound, of course!"

"Or have the brave Sound ninjas forgotten? Pfft, ya' little brats made it out of the academy? You gotta be kidding. Only hardcore kids get out of the Sound Village's academy for genin."

"You're only upset because you didn't even make it _into_ the academy." The elderly man shot at the boy who finally got the message and grew silent. The elderly man turned back at us. "Heading out to the Chuunin Exams, I presume. Well, for your journey, may I offer you a loaf of bread?" He offered with a warm smile and we looked at each other.

"Well, we would," Bryan started slowly. "But we don't have any money on us." He finished sadly, earning a hearty laugh from the elderly man.

"Don't worry! Have one on the house! Just promise me that you'll come back alive and come here to eat as a celebration!" He chuckled at his small joke as he wrapped up a small loaf of bread then handed it to Bryan. "On your way now, don't want to be late to training, now do we? Bye, kids! Be safe!" The elderly man waved goodbye to us as we walked out of the shop.

I felt someone grab my arm so I turned and saw the boy with a stern look on his face. In his other hand he held a small bag of something. He released me then set the bag down in my hand. "Here. It'll get you by for a few weeks. I know what it's like not to have any money." I looked up at him then nodded.

"Thank you." I said while slightly bowing and he smirked at me.

"Remember to stop by once you get back from the exams, I'd miss not seeing your pretty face." He snickered to himself as I rolled my eyes then followed my friends outside.

"Well, we have money." I said to my friends who raised an eyebrow, then shrugged it off.

"Are you guys all right? That crash could've messed us up really bad." Bryan asked and Stephanie and I shook our heads.

"We're fine for now. Well, except for how to get back home when we're in a different world." Stephanie said sarcastically and Bryan gave her a look.

"You don't seriously believe that we're in the Sound Village, do you? For all we know, they could've seen that we've been cosplaying and just went along with it."

"I doubt that. Stephanie pointed out earlier that things don't look too real here. Actually, the last thing I saw before the crash was the Otogakure symbol on a tree. Maybe we really are in another world." I retorted, and Stephanie nodded her head.

"Yeah but the chances we actually are somewhere like the anime world is really slim. I'd say impossible if I wasn't doubtful." She said, and we looked at Bryan for his opinion. He kept on staring at us. "Bryan?" Stephanie snapped her fingers and he came back from his thoughts.

"Well, in the spirit of anime you two got bigger boobs." He said nonchalantly and me and Stephanie blushed then glared at him.

"Don't be staring at our chests!" Stephanie yelled at him as she reprimanded him. "Alex, I wanna go home." She told me, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know where home is if we're in this world. We can't exactly ask for help, either. People would think we were crazy if we told them we're from a different universe. Maybe there's something that could get us back home. A jutsu or something." I offered, and they both looked at each other.

"Yeah but jutsu requires chakra, and I'm pretty sure we don't have any, and if we do it's probably not a lot." Bryan brought up and I looked at him.

"Then we just have to build up our chakra by training. But we can't exactly do much without being a ninja. I don't want to but maybe we really should do something like sign up to become genin. We'll move up the ranks and then we could have enough knowledge and power to be able to perform that jutsu."

"That's easier said than done, Alex." Bryan sighed out. Stephanie perked up as she looked at him.

"Yeah but given everything we had to go through when we were back at home, we could pull it off." She smiled at us. "Should we become ninja? We have enough people to actually become a squad."

"Only because we need experience to actually pull of a jutsu that can take us back home." I said, and they all nodded their heads in agreement. "Come on, let's look around for the academy so we can actually have some official paperwork done."

We walked around town looking for the academy until we stopped at a large grey building with the Otogakure symbol on the front of it. There were younger kids all around the front of the building but it didn't look like they were playing around. They were sparring, and it was pretty serious. We saw a tall and slender woman in the front as she watched the children spar. She had her forehead protector on ad was wearing clothes that a jonin would wear. We approached her and she seemed to be irritated with us.

"What is it? Shouldn't you three be out doing missions?" She sneered out. Bryan and Stephanie looked at me to speak. I smirked a little bit before putting on a remorseful and saddened demeanor.

"Oh please help us! We just got back from a mission by ourselves! Our sensei was killed in combat as we were ambushed while trying to deliver something to the Village Hidden in the Sand! He had a bunch of papers with him, stuff about us. I think he took our records along with him but they were destroyed along with him! He didn't tell us what the mission was, but he told us to come back home immediately before he was killed!" I feigned my distress and looked at Bryan and Stephanie to play along. They looked down with saddened faces as we gained the pity of the woman.

"Obviously that man wasn't good enough to be your sensei, then. I'll go assign someone else to your squad. I also need to file in your records since yours were destroyed. I'm Iwasara Momo. What are your names?" My eyes widened when I realized that we had to act like we were actually from this world. But I couldn't tell Stephanie and Bryan in time.

"Stephanie Gutierrez."

"Bryan Rodriguez."

_You idiots. _"…Alex Lopez…" I reluctantly said, noticing that she raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Strange names. You must be from one the countries farther away like Yukigakure. All right, come with me. We're going to need your information so that the other lands could identify you as Sound Ninja." Momo led us inside the academy and sat us down in an empty classroom. She gave us papers to fill out with our information and we tried to answer as truthfully as we could. "Would you three have been participating in the Chunin Exams?" She asked us as she came in with three pieces of tan paper.

"Yes, our sensei had the registration papers with him at the time…" I lied. I knew that she would have given us the registration papers so that we could compete in the exams. We needed to rank up as quickly as we could.

"Then I can give you some new registration papers. I'll be right back." She gave each of us a sheet of the tan paper when she left. I examined it then sighed when I realized what it was.

"Chakra paper. She's going to want to know what type of chakra we have." I said, and Bryan looked at me.

"Hey, Alex. Since we're in Oto, what about Orochimaru?" He whispered just loud enough for him to be heard and my eyes widened.

"We stay out of his way. We have enough trouble trying to get back home, we don't need that target on our back for him." I told them, and they nodded.

"Okay I'm back. And good news, I've found you a new sensei." Momo said with a playful smirk as she handed us the registration papers for the exams. "We found someone here at the academy who was going to leave to train squads and lucky to have a new squad."

"Well? Who is it?" I asked, wondering why it took her too long to tell us who it was. She smirked at me then looked at my two friends.

"I'm going to be your sensei."

* * *

Okay, let me know what you thought about the chapter down in the reviews and be sure to give that little heart button a click if you haven't done so already. Bye guys!


End file.
